unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Halo is more realistic/@comment-76.116.75.139-20140512190311/@comment-1602719-20140620085458
no, im pretty sure halo has the same amount of litle kids as COD does in fact most games/lobbies in COD, NO ONE has there mic in about 90% of the time so you can't tell if it's a little kid or someone thats 15-19 years old or older, I'm speaking from my experience. you're obviously a COD hater, I like Call of Duty, just not the newer ones. and the halo community IS dying halo 3 servers are practically dead which im happy about, Halo 3 is ancient... reach and 4 has a decent amount of people playing Does "decent" mean not as much as CoD? and nice try BTW reversing that halo still sells millions, halo average sells are slowly going down cod is actually going up with sells example: halo 4 sold only 3 million first day, bo2 sold 7.5 million first day Please don't state initial statistics... I won't, CoD Ghosts has sold 21.5 million copies, Black Ops II has sold 25.38 million copies. MW3 sold 29.46 million copies. See? And no shit CoD sells more, maybe it's more popular? and i'm pretty sure the old CODs still got more money than the old halos like ce and 2 don't forget COD isn't just on xbox like halo, What do you mean old CoDs? Like, CoD 1, 2, 3? CoD really became popular when CoD 4 came out. CoD 1-3 sold 18.66 million copies. Halo 1 and 2 sold 14.92 million copies on the original Xbox alone. Keep in mind, Call of Duty is a multiplat, so this isn't really an achievement compared to the original Halo games. But what's the relevance of sales and profit to the discussion? But I think that the old Halos made more money than the old CoDs. You see, if you make a console game, the owner of the console you put the game on will also profit from the sale. That's why they need to produce 20-30 million copies of each CoD game, to make a profit. However, Halo is owned by Microsoft and is exclusive to Microsoft's console platform with the occasional PC port. Because Microsoft's own game is being sold on their own platform, they make the maximum profit. However, Activision doesn't get the full profit from each CoD sale because most of the money will go to Sony, Microsoft and Nintendo. PC games aren't as mass produced because their is no company that owns the personal computer, so developers not only don't have to pay for licensing, but they make full profit from the sales. but i know money and sells isn't the point here, oh and "My Theory" Halo Master Cheif Edition is NOT gonna revive the halo community NOT because it's me, it's because it's only on xbox one and i'm sure most people in the gaming community with next gen consoles have a PS4 and say PS4>xbox one, i'm NOT one to care about this generation game consoles i really could care less, but it would be stupid if they only bought xbox one only to play halo, but hey, most people say that they hate COD still buy it anyways i guess we're all idiots in this gaming community (figure of speech) Why would the Master Chief Collection "revive" the series? It's just a compilation of Halo 1-4. We already own these games. You just digressed so much towards the end of that. Caution. . 08:54, June 20, 2014 (UTC)